Think of Me
by tongarisangel
Summary: songfic! Vash has gone in search of Knives and has left Meryl and Millie behind, but he can't help but think of Meryl, and Meryl can't help but think of him. (terrible summary I know) [COMPLETE] Please R


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Trigun obviously if I am writing a disclaimer. I don't own "Think of Me" either (the composer of the music of the Phantom of the Opera does).  
  
**A/N**: Well, here we go again...another Trigun fic, only this time it is a song fic! So, this is a one shot, one chapter fic to say the least!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Think of Me  
  
Meryl Stryfe sat by the window of the small hotel room, which she shared with Millie Thompson, attempting to type up the monthly report to the Bernardelli Insurance Society on Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, but for some odd reason, she couldn't concentrate; all she could think about was...him. Was he thinking of her too?  
  
_Think of me _

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. _

_Remember me _

_Every so often, promise me you'll try._  
  
She choked back tears as she dwelled on the events that had taken place earlier that day, the pain that she had ensued when the love of her life left and she hadn't had the chance to tell him her feelings. All she could do was wave to him and keep her emotions to herself.  
  
She had known the day would come when they would go their separate ways and she had promised herself that she wouldn't get herself all worked up over it, but it pained her to not have him lying in bed in the room next door to her. She felt alone and helpless, hoping that he was thinking of her.  
  
_On the day, that not so distant day, _

_When you are far away and free. _

_If you ever find a moment, _

_Spare a thought for me.  
_  
She got up from her chair and fixed herself another cup of coffee and sighing to herself as she stirred in the cream and sugar, slightly chuckling to herself. She had been foolish to think that any sort of healthy relationship could evolve from "situations" that Vash the Stampede always seemed to get himself into, and yet, she felt remorse for never telling him how she felt.  
  
_And though it's clear, _

_Though it was always clear, _

_That this was never meant to be. _

_If you happen to remember, _

_Stop and think of me.  
_  
She sat back down at her typewriter and began to monotonous task of typing up the report on Vash, when she suddenly stopped as a memory of times gone by floated through her head. She smiled as she remembered the day that Vash had taken her, alone, to a town nearby, one that you would see only once and never see again; Little Arcadia.  
  
He had taken her through the wooded area that surrounded a tiny house and had "accidentally" grabbed her hand as he stumbled along the way. They had shared so many laughs that it seemed to take their minds off of everything that troubled them in life. A tear rolled down Meryl's cheek as she painfully remembered this happy moment with Vash, the man whom she had despised when she had first met him, but somehow fell in love with along the way.  
  
_Think of August when the trees were green. _

_Don't think about the way things might have been._  
  
She often found herself dreaming at night of what a life with the Typhoon would be like, immediately kicking herself in the head for it and bringing herself back to reality. Why would he ever take a liking to a short tempered, yelling, complaining little so in so like her?  
  
_Think of me _

_Think of me waking silent and resigned. _

_Imagine me _

_Trying to hard to put you from my mind.  
_  
She had to put him out of her mind, she just had to; it pained her too much to think of him. Everything about him attracted her to him: the way he walked, the way he spiked up his hair, even his many scars on his body that would scare any woman away didn't phase her at all. She cared about him for whom he was and accepted him as the man he was, not judging him by his "history".  
  
For the first time in the months that she had been chasing Vash the Stampede, Meryl Stryfe realized and admitted to herself that she did, indeed, love him for everything he was and is.  
  
_Think of me _

_Please say you'll think of me _

_Whatever else you choose to do. _

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you.  
_  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Vash the Stampede walked along the sandy path to the town of Dimitrihi, planning his meeting with Knives, but he found himself becoming sidetracked by something, no, someone.  
  
_Can it be? _

_Can it be Meryl?_  
  
Why was he thinking of her at a time like this? He stopped dead in his tracks and placed Wolfwood's cross punisher beside him, taking a slight respite and thinking back on everything that had happened since he had been with...her.  
  
Life seemed to have a deeper meaning than it ever had before to the Typhoon, and he found this deeper meaning when he had met Meryl Stryfe of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. How this was possible, Vash would never know, but he knew one thing was for sure, and that was the fact that he developed a deep caring for Meryl Stryfe.  
  
He remembered the time when he had taken her walking through the woods of Little Arcadia and how he had "accidentally" grabbed her hand when he had stumbled along the path. It seemed so long ago that they had actually been that close, and yet, he never realized his feelings for her...until just recently.  
  
It took everything in him to not tell Meryl his feelings as he walked away earlier that day, not daring to look back, afraid of seeing her face twisted with pain and sorrow. He had wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to suffer in case he didn't come back to her as he had promised.  
  
He had wanted to tell her all of it, but most of all, he had wanted her to know that he did, indeed, love her for everything she was and is.  
  
_Long ago _

_It seems so long ago _

_How young and innocent we were. _

_She may not remember me, but I remember her.  
_  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl banged her head on the typewriter as she came to yet another writer's block, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the garbage can. She couldn't think when she was this depressed and upset. Now she knew how Millie felt when Wolfwood had died. He had promised her that he would come back, but he never did. Reality suddenly hit Meryl square in the forehead.  
  
What if he doesn't come back? How will he ever know? Question upon question filled Meryl's mind, and all she could do was cry. She had her chance and she missed it. What if it never came around again?  
  
_Flowers fade _

_The fruits of summer fade. _

_They have their seasons _

_So do we..._  
  
He promised that he would come back, and all she could do now was wait for him to return in all of his glory. She prayed that he would return to her soon. In the meantime, she would hold onto the memories that they had made together and hope that Vash was doing the same, wherever he was.  
  
_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think of me.  
_  
**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Please review! This is my first songfic that I've ever done, not my first fic, so please give me your input on this! Until next time...LOVE AND PEACE! By the way...I did change the words in the song at one part....the "Can it be" part is supposed to say Christine, but I obviously changed it...so...I'm done rambling!


End file.
